When I Think
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is a A/U story about Shushkowitz. It is what would happen between the two if Michael propsed to Jenna. How do Harry and Jenna handle the situation now? The other castmates will be involved in the story also. Multiple chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy Sunday in the middle of June and Shelby and I were lying around not wanting to wake all the way up yet. This was the first summer that I wasn't traveling around the globe and just got some time to myself. I loved the idea I was able to stay in my own apartment all day without having to go anywhere or worry about anything. What made it even better was the fact that Shelby didn't have any projects going on for the next few days and she was able to spend the time with me also. This morning we decided to stay in and watch some movies that we wanted to see throughout the year but were busy with work. She was getting the movies set up while I finished getting the snacks together for the morning.

I had just walked into the living room to put the stuff down when Shelby's phone started to ring. She still had my version of Cool as her ringtone. No matter how many times I asked her to change it, she never would because she said it was her favorite and she was proud of me for it. "Hey Di, what is going on? Are you sure? You know you can't always believe those sights. Lea confirmed it? Yeah, I guess it is true then. I'm going to pull it up now on Harry's phone." She said as she reached across the couch for my phone that was sitting on the arm rest. What on earth was she doing and what was Diana telling her? "Yeah, I will tell Harry about it. We will try to call her and let you know what she says. Bye." Shelby hung her phone up while she was still looking on mine. "What's going on Shel?" I asked her as she was staring at my phone and then handed it to me without a word. My internet was pulled up with an article from an online gossip site.

_Two of today's top stars got engaged last night. The Vampire Diaries star Michael Trevino and Glee star Jenna Ushkowitz were seen last night at a famous restaurant in New York. The two stars went to a private room and were seen coming out with an engagement ring on her ring finger. There were many witnesses and there are some pictures including the ones attached to this article. We have been trying to get in touch with their agents but no word yet._

I couldn't believe it. Jen and Michael were engaged. "This is so exciting! We have to give them a call to congratulate them and make sure it is true." Shelby said as she was dialing her phone to call Jenna. "I doubt they will answer. I'm sure everyone is trying to call her right now." "Yes, but you are like one of her best friends in real life and I'm sure she would want to talk to us over other people." Shelby replied as she put the phone to her ear. We both sat there in silence while the phone rang and were both surprised when we heard a quiet hello from the other end. "Jen, hey is it true? Are you and Michael engaged?" Shelby asked and I heard Jenna's voice softly in the speaker but couldn't make out what she was saying. "That is awesome! Listen I'm going to give the phone Harry so he can talk to you. I will call you later to get the details." Shelby handed me the phone then and for some reason I was actually a little nervous to talk to her.

"So are you officially engaged Jen?" I asked her and waited almost impatiently for to answer. Why was this so hard for me come to grips with? "Yeah he proposed last night. It was our 18th month anniversary, so he took me to the place we went to on our first date. Are you happy for me?" "I'm very happy for you. How are you feeling?" There wasn't an answer right away and I started to wonder if she even heard me. A few seconds later I heard a light door closing noise and then heard her sigh a little. "I think I'm ok. I mean I really do love him but I just feel I should be happier about this than I am." Shelby was giving me a confused look trying to figure out what was going on. She knew that Jen and I were very close mostly because of the characters we played on glee. Never once had Shelby gotten mad if I spent an hour talking to Jen or had to go help her with something in the middle of the night. I shrugged my shoulders at Shelby and she nodded getting comfy on the couch again while I stood up and headed into the bedroom to finish the conversation with Jenna. "Do you think he is the one? I know you don't believe that there is one person for everyone but does it feel like he could be the one for you?" There was silence on the phone again. "I think I could but I also still get feelings for other guys that aren't him. I said yes last night because I truly felt like I wanted to be married to him but I woke up this morning second guessing myself." "Jen, I have never heard you ever mentioning before that you have feelings for someone else. If that is the case than you really need to think about all of this before anything big happens." "Yeah I guess you are right. I really need to go, we are at my parents' house right now and lots of family members are arriving. Cory and Lea got here about 20 minutes ago. We all want to get together up here in New York tomorrow for a celebratory lunch. Do you and Shelby think you could make it up here for that?" "We wouldn't miss it. We will be at your parents' house tomorrow at noon. Bye Jen." "Bye Harry"

I sat on the bed for an additional minute after I hung up just thinking through what she had said. For the last year, I had spent almost every day with her and most of the scenes filming with her. What had she been talking about that she had feelings for other guys? When did she have time to meet them? I decided it would be best to go ahead and head back into the living room. "What did she say to you? Is everything ok?" Shelby asked me as soon as I opened the door and began to walk out. Jenna and I always kept our conversations to ourselves and only told other people half truths. "They want us all to go to New York for a lunch tomorrow. I told her we would be there to help them celebrate. Cory and Lea are already there of course." "Sounds great! I could just leave for Florida from there on Wednesday to shoot the music video. I will go start packing now." She jumped up off the bed and headed straight to the bedroom. I was thrilled that we were going on a trip to New York but I still couldn't shake the feeling of sadness for Jen.

GLEE

I hung up with Harry but still continued to sit on my bed holding the phone in my hand. Usually I felt better after I talked to Harry but I didn't feel better about anything now. The only thing that was a plus was that I was able to hear his voice and know that not everything has changed in the last 24 hours. His voice still sounded the same and he still listened to all of my problems without any judgment. I would always be grateful for Harry no matter where we ended up in life. "Jenna dear, we have some more guests." I heard my mom call and headed out of my room to the living room.

I walked into the living room to see Michael's parents standing there giving Michael a huge hug and shaking hands with my parents. They saw me and started making their way toward me to give me a hug to show their excitement for the engagement. "We are so happy for the two of you! It is just a shame that the public has already got word of the engagement and you won't be able to keep it a secret. We should start working on the wedding plans as soon as possible." Michael's mom said while I tried to keep a smile on my face. Don't get me wrong, I did love Michael very much and enjoyed every second I have spent with him and could see myself happy with him. I just had this feeling in my gut that everything was wrong though and the thought of having to sit down with everyone to start planning a wedding was almost enough to make me nauseas right now. Needing to get away from everything, I gave everyone a polite smile and a nod before I excused myself making my way to the patio in the back. My dad has always known me better than most and saw the confusion on my face and just let me go without any questions. Walking through the glass doors that lead to the back yard and the patio, I instantly felt the sun hit my skin and loved it. This was the kind of escape I needed right now.

Sitting down on a patio chair letting the sun just hit me as much as it could; I heard the back door open and saw Michael walk out. "I've been looking for you. I understand why you wanted to escape; it is getting pretty stuffy in there. What are you thinking babe?" He asked me coming to sit on the chair next to me and wrapping me in his arms. "I'm excited that we will be getting married and all, this just so much to plan everything. We just got engaged and I'm being asked by everyone what colors are we going to use and which flowers. Can't I just enjoy this time?" I asked looking up to him as he gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I have been thinking about the details of the wedding for awhile now and I might have a solution. What if we just have a private, quick ceremony here? That way we won't have to worry about the press or anything either." I started getting more and more excited by what Michael was saying. He was right. We should just have a small simple wedding here with our closest friends and family. I looked straight at Michael and wrapped him in a hug thinking this was the best idea he ever had. "That is a great idea. We could have the girls do all the planning and decorations with me and we can do this next Saturday. Thank you so much babe; you made all of my worries go away." I told him pulling away from the hug and started getting to my feet. He got to his feet as well giving me a kiss on the forehead before taking my hand leading us back into the house.

It was so great that Michael was doing all of this for me but I still had this horrible feeling in my stomach. There was still someone out there that I had feelings for but knew it wouldn't work. All I knew for sure was I didn't want to get married still having doubts. I was going to have to talk to Harry sometime this week before Saturday.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! This is going to be a couple chapter story and plan to update it over the next few days. This was one of the stories I have been working on over the last month but haven't been able to update. Please leave your comments and let me know what you think. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Shelby and I had made it to New York and were driving the rental car out to Jenna's parent's ranch. The ranch set on 10 acres of land with a huge log house with matching fences going all the way around the property and a matching barn in the far right corner of the property where they kept all the horses. I had been to the house a few times when we were here with glee things. Two years ago, Jenna had a holiday party here over our break; it started to snow pretty badly and I had to end up staying there for two days before her dad and I could get the driveway cleared out. We had the best time that weekend. Jenna and I stayed up every night just watching movies or talking, there was a snowball fight that her parents helped with, and it was when I knew Jenna was a permanent part of my life no matter what. "When you said her parents lived in New York, I thought you meant just outside the city and not twenty minutes out where it looks like Missouri. Are you sure you are going the right way?" Shelby asked me rolling her head that was leaning against the head rest to look at me. "We aren't that far out of the city and it will be nice to get some fresh air. This is the right way and we are almost there." Just as I replied I saw the small road I had to turn on that her house sat off of. She told me once before that there were only four properties on this road and one of them was Tina Fey's and I didn't believe her until she took me to the house. The house we were going to was the first one on the left and I saw the trees starting to clear as we got closer. I watched the empty space as it came into view to see the large home sitting back from the road a little and the wooden fence running the entire length of the property. We reached the driveway and weren't surprised that we almost had to park down by the road because of all the other cars there.

"I guess we are walking it from here." I told Shelby as I turned the car off and unbuckled my seat belt to climb out. The house wasn't too far away and I was sure we probably wouldn't be able to make it to the door before someone saw us. We started up the road then and just as I thought, Mark and Kevin saw us walking up and came to great us. "Hey guys, glad you could finally make it. Did you have to stop by the hotel for a quickie?" Mark asked laughing and taking another sip of beer. "It amazes me how much you really are like your character and for your information; we haven't even stopped by the hotel yet." Shelby said smacking Mark's shoulder before continuing her way inside while I hung back to talk with the guys. "Can you believe this? I mean one of us is actually getting married. That just means that she won't be able to go party with us at all hours of the night or change her plans at the drop of a hat." Mark said and it kind of got under my skin. He was right. Half of the time that Jen and I spent together was outside of work and that was all going to change now. The feeling that came over me then was enough to take my breath away but I tried to hold it in from the people watching me. I was here to help my best friend celebrate something that would take my best friend away from me. I was not ok with this. "Did they make any plans yet?" I asked with the manliest voice I could at the moment. "Yeah, Jenna's been taking about them since we got her but she made all of us promise not to tell you because she wanted to. Your TV girl might turn into a bridezilla." Kevin said jokingly because we all loved Jen like a sister and knew she would have laughed at the comment too.

I finally made my way to the house after a few more minutes of talking with the guys. It was a sea of people and most of them I had no idea who they were. I took a few more steps into the front room before I saw Jen. She was standing by the back door with Lea and Diana talking to a whole group of people and holding her hand out that had the ring on it. Everyone around her was laughing or smiling which lead me to think that she was retelling the story of how Michael proposed. I suddenly felt like going anywhere else but over there but I couldn't stop look at her. She has on a yellow sun dress that had a halter top and stopped right above her knees. It was the perfect color to go with her hair. "She really does look beautiful, doesn't she?" I heard a voice say from my left side and was briefly afraid that Michael caught me staring at his fiancé. Fiance? It didn't seem right to put Jen and fiancé together. It just didn't seem right. "She really does sir. It is just hard to imagine that she is engaged." I told Jen's dad, he was the one that had caught me. "I'll agree with you on that one. Michael came and talked to us three days ago about this and we were shell shocked during the whole conversation. We really do like Michael but it just almost seemed too soon." "Well, one thing I know about Jen is that she doesn't do anything she doesn't want to." I looked back over at her only to see that she was already looking at me with a smile stretching across her face. My face instantly replied the same expression as I saw her get up and excuse herself from the group. "It was nice to see you again Harry." I heard Jen's dad say and I gave him a small little wave as Jen was now only a few feet away from me.

"I'm glad you could make it!" She practically leaped at me at threw her arms around my neck. Yep, this is the Jenna I know. "I wouldn't have missed this. I mean us Asians have to stick together." "That is exactly what Jenna says all the time. It great to see you again man, how has the break been for you so far?" Michael said as he came walking up behind Jenna and placed his left hand on the small of her back almost like a territorial thing that I didn't understand. Was he jealous of someone? "It's been going really good but I have to say congrats man. This is a big deal and I'm so happy for the both of you." I told him and stuck my hand out for him to shake. "Thanks, that really means a lot to us. Now if I'm correct, Jen wants to tell you all the details about the wedding and everything while I continue to mingle." He gave Jenna a quick kiss before he walked off and Jenna pulled my arm and lead me out to the wraparound porch. She took a seat and the bench closest to the back of the house and waited for me to sit next to her. She stared at her hands for a minute trying to come up with the words for her to tell me everything. Trying to ease her frustration, I went ahead and started talking. "You won't believe what I did last week; I went and bought a jeep. I know that I'm a hypocrite because I always said I would never own one but I saw this really nice green one and just thought it was perfect."

GLEE

"Michael and I are getting married on Saturday. We don't want a big ceremony or reception; so it will be here with just all the people you see here with a few more friends. The bride's maids and I will be setting everything up over the week and running to the city for dress shopping and all." "That is really soon. I mean it is great just a little soon." "Yeah I know it is." "Well at least you know that I will be there so when you get nervous or anything, I'll be making silly faces just like I do on the show." I started to laugh a little at that. Harry was really good about letting me be a total nerd around him and even was there to hold my hand whenever I felt like throwing up from nerves. "Michael actually wants you to be a best man. One of the guys from his show and his brother are going to be the other two. He knows that you are the closest thing I have to a brother and wants you to be a part of the wedding party too. It also perfect that you will be walking with Heather." I told him hoping to seal the deal of him having to think about the decision. "I would be honored Jen; you know that." I lunged forward again giving him another hug. "Thank you so much Shum. This means a lot to me." We sat there for longer than we probably should have just holding each other in a hug neither of us wanting to move. "There you are! Everyone has been looking for you like you are a lost puppy when this whole time you have been out here getting your mack on with your "best friend"." Naya said walking to us from the opposite end of the porch. "Shelby was right; we really do act like our characters every once in a while." Naya just rolled her eyes at Harry while giving him a smile and grabbing my arm at the same time. I looked back over my shoulder and gave Harry a smile that he returned. "I always thought you two would end up together. So break away from wolf boy and make a play for him." Naya told me as we were walking back. "You must be nuts! I'm in love with Michael. Plus I don't think Harry likes me like that."

"Ok that sounds great! It will be there no problem." Michael said into his phone as he came walking back into the living room from the porch where he had been talking on the phone with his manager for the last 30 minutes. I was just sitting on the couch reading a book that I had been wanting to read for a few months but was just too busy before now. Michael was walking over to the couch as I put a bookmark on the page I needed to finish reading later. "I'm sure you are aware that was my manager." "Yeah, I had figured that much out." I replied smiling as he mimicked me by sitting Indian style sideways on the couch while holding both of my hands in his. "Unfortunately, the show needs me down in Atlanta tomorrow afternoon but I will be back here Friday morning. They need us to film three new scenes and do some promotion pictures for Comic Con. This is the only week that they can film all of the scenes with enough time to edit."

He finished talking but my mind was now going a mile a minute. This was the week before our wedding and he wasn't going to be here to help get everything ready. He will miss all the planning, decorating, and other traditional things. How was this going to work for us? "I know what you're thinking babe but I promise it will be ok. You and the girls will get everything planned and then we can all chip in and decorate Friday after we get here. I want you to pick the cake, flowers, and everything else. While I'm in Atlanta, I will go to a bridal shop and pick out a style of tuxedos for the guys to wear and I will let you know. I have to go babe, I'm still under contract." "I know, I was just looking forward to planning all of this stuff with you but I do understand. I'm sure all the girls will be more than happy to help me." He leaned over the couch then to give me a hug and a kiss that always made me go weak. It was clear that he really did love me just by his actions. He always made it a point to be around me when he could and be touching my skin that sent shocks through me. Even through all of this, I still couldn't shake the feeling in my stomach that came from my small crush on Harry. That thought just feed the feeling of guilt though. "I love you so much Jen. This is going to be the best wedding planned in a week ever. Plus, since Harry is going to be around this week then he can be the guy opinion you all will need." Michael said sitting back down and grabbing the remote that was on the coffee table. "Yeah, that's a great idea." I'm so screwed!

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you all so much for reading this! There will be a few more chapters to add to it over the next couple of days with the last one being the day of the wedding. Please continue to read and letting me know what you think! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early the next morning and headed out for a run through New York. Shelby was just waking up as I was heading out. We were going to meet everyone at the bridal shop on the corner of Broadway and 8th to get everyone measure for their wedding gear. Lea had arranged for the shop to have a full breakfast spread for us while we were there and closed the shop down for everyone else. Apparently two of the biggest young stars getting married are a big deal even in New York. Well that and Lea was a force that no one should cross when she was on a mission, Cory is a brave guy.

The wind was a little brisk but was nice whenever I went past one mile. I still couldn't get over the fact that Jen was getting married in less than a week. She and Michael have been together for awhile though and it shouldn't be that big of a deal but it really was for me. She is my best friend in this world that people come and go through everything and everything is artificial. What is going to happen now that my best friend won't be able to meet me when Shelby and I have a fight in the middle night and need someone to talk to? How do you even deal with a change like that? The idea almost gave me a stomach ache to think that I would only see her the few times we filmed together. Now that my character has graduated, I won't be doing that many scenes with her anymore. Maybe that is what I needed though. You can't play a couple that is madly in love even for the young age without becoming extremely attached to your co-star. If we aren't acting together as much then these feeling would go away. Right? It was then that I had made it almost three miles from the hotel that we were staying at and decided it would be best to head back to get ready with my head still feeling unclear.

I walked into the suite and saw Shelby repacking all of her stuff back into her suitcase and she was already to go with a travel outfit on. "Did I miss something?" I asked as I walked over to the small kitchen that was in the room and took a bottle of water out still in my very sweaty clothes. "I talked to the video director this morning and asked him if I could come down two days early to do the solo shots of the few dancers so I could be back for the wedding. He said that was fine with him and I doubt he would have argued with me in any case because the client uses me in every one of her videos and she would have fired him if I couldn't be in this one too. I love repeat clients! Anyway, I'm leaving in an hour for Florida but I will return Friday morning for the festivities." She said as she finished putting her stuff in the suitcase and wheeled it to the front door. "Great! Now you will be here for the wedding for sure. I'm sure Jen will be so happy about that." I told her trying to give her a kiss but backed away by the sweaty shirt I was still wearing.

Shelby and I rode together in the cab to the shop so she could tell Jen all about her plans and grab a quick bite to eat before her flight. We got to the shop and saw some of the glee cast there but none of the others from Vampire Diaries except for Michael or any of his family. "Hey, you guys made it." Jen said running up to us giving Shelby a hug and then me before pulling make to explain everything to us. "So, Michael has picked out the style he wants all the best men and ushers to wear and we are now working on the dresses. You can go meet up with the guys if you want Harry and Shelby can come help me find the perfect dress." Jen announced but then stopped as she saw the stalling look that we both had and I saw her eyes go down to the suitcase that I was dragging for Shel. "I'm so sorry Jenna but I'm getting ready to take off for the airport. I called the director of the video I'm shooting and told him I need to be here no later than Friday. He moved some around some stuff for me to make it possible but I have to leave now. Please don't hate me." Shel finished and I saw Jen's face completely soften and a smile spread from ear to ear. "Shel, you moved your whole schedule around for me, I could never hate you. I will see you on Friday." Jen said giving Shel a hug. "You can actually ride to the airport with me if you want. I need to go back to the set and film some promotional shots of the show." Michael said coming up behind Jen giving her a deep, long kiss. "I will see you Friday morning and not a second later." He gave her one last big kiss before he walked out the door with Shelby following him.

The shop was divided into two sections so brides wouldn't have to worry about running into the grooms with their dresses on. Mark, Chord, Cory, Darren, Chris, and I were getting fitted for our tuxedos. I was the only one actually in the immediate wedding party and Mark, Chord, and Cory are seating the guests. Darren and Chris were helping Lea and Diana with the planning the wedding but they insisted they needed to wear matching tuxedos as well. Kevin was also there but he said since he was only going to be singing a song with Naya that he didn't need a matching tuxedo. "Are you freaking out about losing your best friend yet?" Chord asked me when we were in the back room while two seamstresses were taking our measurements. "What are you talking about?" I said automatically not letting the question sink into my head before replying. "Oh come on Shum, Jenna is your absolute best friend on the show. You can't possibly tell me that you aren't freaking out a little that she is getting married and things are going to change between the two of you?" How did he know I was stressing about this? "How did you know" "Please, you two have been joined at the hip since I first came to the set. I know this is a lot harder on you then you are letting on. You would be a robot if you weren't. To be honest I always thought you guys would end up ditching your significant others and hook up with each other but I guess that will never happen." "You two are all done now." The seamstress announced causing Chord to jump off the small platform he was standing on before I could reply. He thought Jen and I would get together? The idea of the two of us wasn't as strange as it should have been.

GLEE

After we all were fitted and I found the perfect wedding dress, we went for a quick lunch before we all went our separate ways. The guys were planning on having a guy's day around town since the next few days were going to be all girly while all the girls went back to my apartment to start planning all the details. There was a long list of stuff to get through and very little time to work. "So what are your thoughts for the decorations?" Lea asked with a big notepad in her lap and a pen in her hand ready to start writing. I closed my eyes and started to think of how I wanted my wedding to look. The only thing that really stood out for me was I wanted there to be paper lanterns and flowers everywhere. Even though I was raised in America, I have always loved oriental culture and wanted that worked into my wedding. "I want a semi oriental wedding. There should be lanterns going across the whole backyard with flowers stretching in between the lanterns. I was thinking we could hang wires from the house and make them go the distance of the backyard to hang everything on. There will only be tables with chairs already set for people to sit for everything with an isle going down the middle." Everyone had been listening close to what I was talking about and it looked like Lea was drawing on her notepad. "That sounds absolutely beautiful." Amber said thinking about the image she was imagining. "Were you thinking something like this?" Lea had turned her notepad around and I saw perfect wedding sketched out in pen on a yellow piece of paper. "It's perfect."

It was only a few minutes after that before everyone was working on a small list of things they were responsible for. Luckily, Lea only gave me two things which were both really very simple I thought. The first one was I had to write my vows and Michael was in charge of the same thing on his end and the second was to approve everything that was brought in to be used in the wedding. Lea wouldn't accept me not likely one thing about the whole event. "I have great news! The party supply store on 18th said they have 300 lanterns in stock for us for a dollar a piece but we would have to be there in 15 minutes otherwise they won't be open again till Friday and that will be too late." Lea shrieked across the room. "Aren't the guys over at the sports complex just down the street from there?" Diana asked. "I'll just call Harry and ask him to run and get them for me." I told everyone and went to my room to call his cell phone.

"Hello my soon to be married best friend, what can I do for you?" Harry answered the phone and it took me a minute to stop laughing. "There is a party supply store just down the street from you guys that is closing really soon and they have all the lanterns we need for the wedding but they close in 10 minutes. Could you please go get them for me?" I said in my puppy dog voice not realizing that he couldn't see me. "Of course I will Jen. The guys and I will meet you at your parent's house to drop all of these off in an hour." "Thank you so much Shum!" "Seriously don't worry about it." I hung the phone up but just sat on my bed for a minute staring at it. "When are you going to admit that you actually like him more than a friend?" I heard Naya say from my doorway and looked up to see her walking around the bed towards me. "I don't know what you are talking about." I tried to play it off but it was obvious that she wasn't buying it. "How long have you known I like him more than just my best friend?" "For some time now actually but in all honesty I think he feels the same way and he just doesn't know it yet." "I keep telling myself that he does but then I think that I'm crazy thinking that way because he would never really love me. I just wish I could find some time before the wedding to ask him for sure because I want to get married without any regrets but I just can't find the right time." "It will happen don't worry. It will all be ok." She told me as she draped her arm around me to give me a side hug. "Did you get a hold of Harry? Is he going to stop?" Lea asked from the doorway making Naya and I jump a little. "Yeah, he is taking care of it and will meet us at my parents in a little bit to start putting them all together." "Great, then we better get going."

The girls got to the house as Harry came back outside to get the last box from Cory's explorer. I walked right up next to him standing by the car while all the other girls went inside. "Thanks again for this. I'm sorry if I pulled you all away from something important." "Well I was beating everybody and Dance Revolution but I could really do that anytime." He said smiling before he jumped up to sit in the back of the car and patted the spot next to him. We both just looked out to see the sun starting to set against the tree line. "It is so beautiful here." I mumbled as Harry took in a deep breath. "I'm happy for you Jen but I'm really afraid of what will happen between us when you are married. We won't spend as much time together and I'm afraid our whole friendship is going to change. Honestly, I don't want it to change." He never once took his eyes off the sunset as he said this. "Things won't change that much Harry. Michael and I will still be on opposite sides of the country while we are filming and see each other on breaks just like now. The only thing that's going to change is that I will have a ring on my finger." "That isn't true. You will have to rearrange plans around his and won't be able to do something last minute just because you want to. I'm sure he will be calling you all the time too so we couldn't go to shows or plays." "Harry that isn't going to happen, nothing will change this…" I heard my phone going off in the middle of my sentence and looked down at it as I took it out of my pocket. Michael's picture was on the display and knew he was calling to see how the day went. Harry picked up the last box out of the SUV and then gave me a small smile before he headed inside. "Hello", I answered the phone. "Hey babe, did you miss me today?"

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you all for reading this and commenting! I plan on writing 6 chapters all together for this story and still have many more ideas left for the last three chapters. Please continue reading and commenting! Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

The last two days had pretty much flown by. We were out at the house setting things up mostly but were sent out on errands every once in a while. Most of the decorating would have to wait until tomorrow but we got the basic things done. The hardest part was hanging the wires from the house all the way down to the small guesthouse that was about a football field away. The first two were trial and error but we figured out the best way to do it after that and the last four went up pretty quick. After that we helped build a small stage for the ceremony to take place and the band to use for the reception. Jen had wanted flowers everywhere they could go so the whole wedding could smell wonderful, so we attached a few baskets to a criss cross paneled wall to the back of the stage. This way we could place the hundreds of flowers she wanted in them and then they could just hang down to the stage. Lea had planned for a florist to go to the house today so we could show them what all flowers we were going to need.

I arrived at the house about noon with an iced tea in hand to hear lots of noise coming from the back. I made it around the porch to see Cory and Mark up on the stage messing around with their instruments while Chris and Darren were arguing over what looked like a radio. Diana and Naya were walking around the yard with who I assumed was the caterers from the aprons they were wearing. I didn't even see Jen until I stepped off the porch and looked at the table that was in the far right corner. It was in a spot that you could still see everything around you but it was back far enough that most people would over look it. "I don't understand what the problem is here. She said she wanted multiple colored lilies to hang in between every other lantern. So why are you telling me it isn't an option?" Lea asked the two florists that were sitting next to the two girls and Jen's mom. Jen hadn't seen me yet but it was clear she was fed up with something. The look on her face was so sad, bored, and lonely all at the same time. "How is everyone doing today?" I asked walking up and instantly saw Jen's face light up when she looked at me. "Not so great actually, these people are trying to tell us that Jen's plans can't be done." She said with an evil eye at the florists. "Ok, well I was going to run into town to pick up my tux and grab the other guys as well. Did you all need anything in town?" I asked taking another drink before I was just going to walk away. "Actually you could help Jen with some of these errands she needs to do but she kept stalling for some reason this morning. I will finish the flower mess here while you guys go." Lea said handing Jen a small list before she got up and followed me out to my rental.

We were still driving down some country roads while Jen had her hand out of the passenger window just letting it float in the breeze. "You really didn't have to be my chauffer today. I was going to get to this list at some point this afternoon. I just didn't want to on Lea's schedule." "It really is no big deal. Plus I don't think I could have dealt with Lea all day with the mood she is in." I said causing us both to laugh as we went quite then and just sat in the quiet. One of the great things about us is that we didn't have to fill the silence with meaningless chatter. We were more than happy to just sit by each other in the silence and think to ourselves. Nothing really happened after my outburst two days ago. She had gone inside to catch Michael up on everything in a quick 5 minute conversation while I went around the back where everyone was already starting to put some of the lanterns together. When she did come out after a few minutes, she sat down next to me and it was clear that she wanted to say something but there were people around that would hear everything. Giving in, I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a small hug knowing she would get the message. "What is our first stop?" I asked hoping I could get my mind off of the other topic. "We need to stop by the bakery on 10th to pick out a wedding cake design. The baker is up for making anything I'm wanting but we have to get it picked out today." She answered as I turned off the highway to head down town.

"I want to do a four tier cake with the pattern of a square, circle, square, circle and a small bouquet of flowers on top. I want to have flowers made of fondant covering the different level of the cake." "That sounds great Ms. Ushkowitz. Let me go draw up an example and then we can decide to change anything after that." The baker walked back into the kitchen while Jen and I just sat at the counter to the left side of the bakery. "You don't want the cute little bride and groom on top of your cake?" I asked not able to hold my laughter. "Maybe I should have brought Chris with me instead. At least he would recognize that the bride and grooms statues are so 20 years ago. I will let you save them for your and Shelby's wedding." "What makes you think we are going to get married?" "Probably the fact that you two are the happiest couple I know and you have been dating for a couple of years now. I mean, don't you want to marry her?" I honestly never really thought about it before now. Shelby and I had a really good thing going on and I never thought about the next step. Well I have always wanted to have kids someday but I was still not ready for anything like that yet. It really would make sense that I should proposed to Shelby soon but I just wasn't sure if I really wanted to. I could see myself being a husband and waiting at home every night for my wife to get home so we could cook supper together or watch TV. The only thing that was a bit off when I thought about this stuff is that I never saw my wife's face. Did that mean I always pictured all of this but just not with Shelby? "So, how about this design for your cake?" "It looks perfect", Jen gave me a smile after looking at the picture but all I could do was give her a fake smile to hide the anxiety going on in my head.

Jen and I walked into the bridal store to pick up the tuxedos for myself and the other guys at the house already. "Hello Mr. Shum and Ms. Ushkowitz, I assume you are here for your ensembles?" The owner asked from behind the counter. "Yes, I need to pick some of the tuxedos up." I told her and she led us to a private part of the store to look everything over for ourselves. "These are going to look so great on your guys. You might be more handsome than I will be beautiful." Jen said giving a little nudge as I came back out of the dressing room with the tux on while the lady inspected my suit. "That isn't even a little possibly. You will be the most beautiful person there and I'm sure Lea would kick anyone out if they threatened that." She rolled her eyes before going to look at a small rack that had a few flower girl dresses on it. Not once has she been able to take any type of complement from me. I don't think she will ever truly think she is without a doubt on of the most beautiful people I know. No one could even compare except for maybe Shelby. "You could go try your dress on now if you want. It is in the dressing room to the left." The lady told her and she disappeared behind the curtain. "You are all done Mr. Shum. You can go change now while I get the other tuxedos for you." She told me before I went to go change.

I had been sitting in the small waiting area for a few minutes now while Jen finished changing into her dress. Almost to the point of pulling my phone out to check my email, she came walking out and I felt my jaw hit the floor. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and had pieces falling out all around it and the dress made her look more beautiful than I could ever imagine. She walked over to the small platform to stand on it so the lady could see if it needed any other adjustments before Jen took it home with us. I just sat there watching her almost without blinking while she spun around and laughed out loud to something the lady must have said but I missed because I couldn't hear anything but my heart beating out loud. She actually looked like an angel standing right here in the room. "Shum? I assume by the fact that your mouth is still hanging open and you haven't said a word that this is the dress?" She asked me finally pulling me out of my trance. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." I let just the words just sort of stumble out and it was clear she believed me this time with the look she now had on her face.

GLEE

"I can't believe that you are surprised that you caught him staring at you like a fish. I've been telling you for five days now that he likes you too." Naya told me as we were both sitting down at Lea's apartment where she was having a little party for the glee family before all the traditional wedding stuff begins tomorrow. Right now everyone was still sober enough that none of the fun goofy things had begun like karaoke and Twister but were still sitting around talking and drinking with everyone. "Now I'm actually beginning to think that you are right about that. I can't just walk up to him though and ask him if he likes me in a way that would change everything." "Just wait until he drinks a few more beers and everything will be easy then." Naya joked before Harry walked over to the section on the living room we were sitting in. "So I heard that Jen's dress was pretty." Naya joked with him as my face turned bright red and hoping that no one would notice. "Jen usually wears really pretty dresses. Her wedding dress is just the prettiest out of all of them so far. Anyway, they started the music over in the other room causing a bunch of people to go ahead and start dancing. Jen, do you want to dance?" He asked holding his hand out for me. I took it not needing a second thought about it as he led us into the large opening that Lea used as her very own dance studio. It had windows for walls on two sides letting you see the entire New York sky line at night. This was one of my top ten views from anywhere in the world. Harry reached the dance floor and pulled me in close as a slower song was playing on the ipod speakers now.

"So, you told Naya that I liked your dress?" He asked and I tried to look only at his chest hoping he would forget his own question. "I'm not mad about it. It is actually quite flattering that you noticed I was that blown away by how pretty you looked." "I'm pretty sure there was suppose to be a complement in there somewhere." "Your right, Jen you looked beautiful. Are you having fun at your glee party?" "I am now. Honestly things are much more fun when you are around." "Damn straight they are. I'm the life of any party that you are at." We both just started laughing before we went back to just dancing. "Are you happy Jen?" He asked me out of the blue and the question caught me by surprise. "Yeah, I think I am." "How do you know?" "Well, it always brings a smile to my face when I see or talk to Michael. Isn't that a pretty good reason?" "I guess it is. I feel the same way about Shelby but I just don't know if that is a reason to marry her." I stopped dancing thinking about what he just said and felt the flames starting to rise. He has always flat out told me his opinions before but this felt more like he was trying to trick me into realizing I was making a mistake. "Listen Shum, I don't know what your problem is but I am marrying Michael in two days no matter how much you think it is a bad idea. Do you think you could just put on a happy face for me till then? After that you can go be happy with Shelby and not think about me anymore." I turned on my heels and headed for the door.

I barely slowed down to grab my bag from the table by the door before I was out of Lea's apartment. Luckily I only lived a block away from her in a smaller four room apartment that was just enough for me. Since I didn't spend most of my time here, it was a wise decision for me not to spend a fortune on a place I rarely saw. I had just made it to my door when I heard loud steps running down the small hall and looked up to see Harry running at me. Not wanting to have to deal with him right now because the alcohol was already starting to sink into my head, I tried to get in the door as quick as possible. The door was almost closed before he stuck his arm out to keep me from closing it. "I need to talk to you." "I don't want to hear you tell me over and over that I'm making a mistake." "Jen, you took my words out of context but yeah, I do think you are making a mistake but I never would have come out and said it that way. I had been talking about my own life. I have been wondering if I should be proposing to Shelby right now just as Michael did with you or not. The only problem is that I can picture myself a couple of years down the road but I can't see her with me. It is just a faceless person right now and I don't know what to do about it." "Then I guess you don't truly love her and you should both set yourselves free so you can move on." "I guess you're right. Do you picture Michael?" "I uh sometimes I can see him but no. No I don't picture Michael. Honestly I picture someone else but it would be impossible for that to happen." "So you are settling? Why? This other person would be insane not to be with you."

That was all Harry had said before I pulled myself to him and kissed him. I really kissed him. It wasn't anything we have ever done on the show before and it really did make it feel like a first kiss for us. Afraid that he would be mad at me for starting the kiss, I pulled back to see his expression. There was a confused look on his face but it was clear he didn't want to stop just yet and pulled me in for another kiss. This time it was different again because his hands started to wrap around my back very gently and I could feel that the kiss was going farther than either of us thought it would. It stayed like this for a few minutes before we both pulled away at the same time. "I guess I should probably get going. I will see you at the house in the morning to finish all the decorations. Night Jen", he walked out the door then and I fell backwards onto my couch completely stunned.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Only two more chapters left but lots of stuff left to cover. Thanks for continuing to read and comment on the story! Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't sleep very good that night and felt even more exhausted when my alarm went off and I knew I needed to get up. The thoughts kept circling in my head about the kiss with Jen. It wasn't a normal kiss that we share and it left me confused. I have been trying to understand the feelings that were brought up after the kiss last night but I ended up going around in circles. Is it possible that I really did have feelings for Jen that were deeper than friendship? Blah! I needed to get out of this room and go for a run to try to clear my head.

I was running through the streets of New York trying to convince myself that none of it was real or it was Jen having cold feet and I was just being a good friend. But a good friend wouldn't have kissed her back. Did this mean that I liked Jen as more than a friend? I mean we know everything there is to know about each other and the thought of us being together the way that Shelby and I are did bring a smile to my face. What if she didn't feel the same way though? That thought made me almost sick to my stomach thinking that I might be falling for my best friend and she might not like me the same way. I mean she is getting married tomorrow to the person she feels is her soul mate so my chances here are very slim. Why is this happening to me now? This wouldn't even be an issue in 24 hours but here I am running trying not to think of Jen.

It obviously wasn't working when I realized I was running towards her apartment. Maybe this is what I needed though. I need to go up to her place and just ask her what is going on between us and what we are going to do about it. Would she cancel the wedding if there was something growing between us? That brought a whole new group of images in my mind. The thought of Jen walking towards me wearing that wedding dress, the first dance between the two of us, and her placing a band on my finger; made me feel radiant. Yes, I had Shelby and she has Michael but we know each other better than them and it wouldn't be that crazy. All of this thinking is crazy. Jen and I have never dated a day in our lives but here I am thinking about a wedding to her. What is wrong with me?

I came up on the corner of Jen's building planning to run up to her place to talk to her and find out what is going on. I had to stop in my tracks when I came around the corner though when I saw Michael climbing out of a cab. He looked so happy as he paid the driver and pulled his suitcase out. It was clear he was happy to be able to get back here to Jenna. It was clear that I was feeling nothing but a crush that was caused by helping her all of these important wedding decisions. Things couldn't change for us; it wasn't an option. I decided then and there that I wouldn't say anything about this and just swallow my feelings so I can carry on with the weekend. Turning around, I headed back to the hotel to get ready to head to the house soon.

Shelby was sitting on the couch looking at the phone when I walked through the door. "Hey babe, I figured you went out for a run. I didn't want to bug you, so I decided to just stay here and wait for you. What plans are there for today?" She asked putting the phone down and walking over to me giving me a small kiss. There was nothing there. No fireworks or sparks; just nothing. "Uh, let me take a shower and then we can head to the house to finish the decorations. Tonight are the parties but I'm not 100% sure of the details. We can ask Naya when we get there." "Sounds great babe, I'll wait here for you." She said taking her seat again as I made my way to the bathroom for my shower. It was hard to imagine that the last 12 hours had made the last two years pointless when it came to my feeling for Shelby now. I really need to talk to Jen.

GLEE

Michael and I arrived at the house just a few minutes before most of the other people in the wedding party. Even though I was excited to show him all things that have been planned and I tried my best to inform him about all week; I was still thinking about Harry and last night. It was our first kiss, our first real kiss and it had me smiling nonstop since it happened. I felt so guilty though as Michael was taking my happy mood to mean that I was just excited about the wedding tomorrow. Part of my good mood was the wedding because spending my life with Michael wasn't going to be bad but I was also in a good mood because of the unknown going on with Harry.

"You weren't kidding when you said you have hung 300 lanterns. It does look pretty great though and it will look even better tomorrow night." Michael said taking a look at the backyard from the deck before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. "Shelby you finally made it back!" I heard Heather and Diana shout and turned around to see Harry and Shelby standing just a few feet away from us on the deck. Shelby had large smile on her face as she came over to give me a hug but Harry was showing his angry Asian face to all of us. It brought me physical pain to think about what was causing him to look this way. I had ruined our friendship and now he couldn't even look at me without getting upset over the mistake I made. "I'm so glad I can be here to help you guys finish up here. What do you need me to do?" "Well, uh, all we need to do is help the florist with the flowers while the guys finish with the last minute touches on the lanterns." "Sounds great", she ran off the deck to catch up with Diana and started to hang some flowers with her. "Thanks again for helping out with all of this Harry. It was really hard to not be here this week but it somehow made it easier knowing you were here helping her. So thanks man." Michael shook Harry's hand before he too ran down the deck steps to help Mark with a group of lights that were giving him problems.

"So, I guess last night was a result of the alcohol?" Harry asked me while we were both standing on the deck still facing out to the backyard. "What?" "When you kissed me last night: was it because you had cold feet about tomorrow or was it the alcohol?" "Does it have to be one or the other?" "Those are the only two options I can think of unless you don't understand the meanings of vows and plan to kiss whoever you want no matter what." I was speechless by what he had just said. Was he inadvertently calling me a whore? "How dare you!" I screamed at him before I turned and went inside. Walking around the kitchen for a few seconds, I finally headed to the dining room table to finish the goody bags. Each guest was receiving a small bag full of items as a thank you for coming to the small wedding last minute. Harry came walking in the room a minute later and sat on one of the tall stools next to me and started working on his own bag. "I didn't mean for what I said to come out the way it did. I'm just trying to figure out what exactly happened last night. Was that kiss something you had been planning or just a spur of the moment thing?" "A little of both I guess." "Jen do you like me as more than a friend or was it the alcohol talking?" "I could ask you the same thing seeing as you kissed me back. Was your excuse from previous feelings or your blood alcohol level?" "I wasn't drunk last night." "Wait, what?" "I didn't have anything to drink at the party. I was completely sober when you kissed me and I kissed you back. All I need to know now is what it all meant."

He was sober when he kissed me? "I think I this is more than…" "There you are Harry; Chord is looking for you so you can help him with some guy project. I can help Jen in here." Naya said taking a small chair on the other side of the table grabbing her own bag to work on. "I'll talk to you later." Harry told me before he headed outside reluctantly. "What the hell happened between you two last night? I have never seen tension like this between the two of you before." "I kissed him last night after he followed me home and then he kissed me back. I'm still unsure what this means though." "This is huge! You have to talk to him and find out and then let me know." "That's the problem though. I can't find a free minute to talk to him. Ever where around this house are people that can't hear anything about this." "Well we will have to work on that."

After Naya and I finished the bags, we headed outside to see what was going on out there. Naya went to help Lea with the last of the flowers on the stage while I just looked around. All the girls were helping with the finishing touches on the flowers that were being hung or planted all around the backyard. Chris and Darren were talking to the wedding coordinators and catering crew about the tables that they were going to be setting up in the morning. Harry, Chord, and Cory were finishing up the last of the lights that were fitting inside the lanterns. It wasn't until my eyes fell on Michael that I started to see fire. He was standing around chatting with Mark and Kevin while everyone was doing work for his wedding. "You know, you can tell a lot about a man in the way he helps his friends." I turned to see that my dad had come to stand next to me on the porch and followed his gaze to see that he was looking at Michael too. "Yeah, I don't think it is fair that he isn't helping either. He will grow out of that though, right? Michael is a good guy and would always help his friends." "You don't have to try to convince me sweetheart. I believe you when it comes to this stuff but it does sound like you are trying to convince yourself with the issue though." He walked away then leaving me with all of these questions.

Four hours and a lot of primping up later, the guys were all climbing into one limo while the girls climbed into the other. We were off to our separate parties to celebrate the night before tomorrow. Naya told me we were going to a new club called the Odyessy for the party while Chord had made arrangements for the guys to go to a place on the other side of town. It was really hard for me to get into the spirit of things when I still had to talk to Harry about us. We made it into the club and found our way over to the reserved spot that we had booked for just us girls. "I want to raise the first drink tonight to our friend Jenna. May all of your life be blessed and wonderful and just know that we all love you." Heather said raising her margarita high in the air. "Well she is right and we do all love you but I'm pretty sure she is already drunk." Naya said laughing as I reached for a bottle that was in the middle of the table. "No, no you are not drinking out of anything except your special cup we made you." Lea insisted and I could tell she was the one who created it with all of the blue stars all over it. "Uh ok, I promise I won't drink anything unless it is in this glass.

After many drinks and songs later, most of the girls abandoned me and headed down to the main floor to dance with everyone else that was here tonight. "I feel like I should be way drunk. They are down there acting like idiots and I'm just sitting here still thinking when I had the same amount of drinks as them." Naya and Lea exchanged a look with each other before looking back at me. "Is there something I should know?" "In about 10 minutes you are going out front to get in a car that will take you to a secret location." "Uh ok, that doesn't explain anything." "We have been giving you non alcoholic drinks all night long. It is a good idea for you to be sober for the rest of your night. Now go up front and wait for the car; we will see you in the morning." Lea and Naya just gave me a smile and headed down to the floor with the other girls. Having a feeling of what they were doing, I grab my bag and ran outside. There was black car sitting in front of the club with the driver leaning against the side of it. "Ms. Ushkowitz, are you ready to go?" "Yes thank you"

I instantly recognized the building that the car had pulled up next to as Lea's. She was right; I knew exactly what I needed to do when I got here. Running up to her place, I pushed the door open and saw that there was a trail of candles leading from the door all the way to the hallway that lead to the open room with all of the windows. I slowly followed the candles to the room and saw that there was a small table in the middle of the room that was set for two people. There was a private chef putting the plates out before backing away back into the kitchen but not before giving me a hello nod. I walked all the way in the room then and saw Harry facing the north side windows just looking in the distance. It wasn't until I could see my own reflection that he turned around to see me with a look of shock and awe. "How I mean what…" "Chord sent me here." "Lea and Naya" "Are you hungry?" "Yeah, I think I am."

**I don't own anything Glee just love the story! The next chapter is the last one and it will be FULL of surprises! Stay tuned! Please keep reading and commenting. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

We spent the entire night carrying on in a very robotic conversation that was normal for us. She told me a few jokes that she was sent on Twitter this morning and I told her a story of how I fell down some stairs in high school because I was running down the hall and slid on some water. "You would think Mr. Dance could have handled a small puddle of water." Jen laughed almost causing her to go into a snorting fit. "I guess I wasn't that graceful back then. All my awesomeness must have came later on." I told her putting my napkin on my plate as I finished the meal that the chef had prepared for us. It was clear that our friends had gone out of their way to make this evening perfect for us. "Are you done with your main course?" The chef asked as he walked out of the kitchen holding two small plates. "Yes, thank you very much. The sushi was amazing." "Well I will leave the dessert with you and take the other plates. I have instructions to put the plates back into the kitchen and then to head on out. Have a great night." The chef walked out then and we looked to see the dessert plates that had small pieces of homemade cookie cheesecake. "It's our favorite" "Yeah, I know, I guess Chord is smarter than he lets on. Although it isn't surprising considering we order this every time we all go out and I end up finishing yours." I told her as I took a bite but Jen just looked down at hers.

"What is going on between us Harry? You are my best friend and I love that but it is clear that there is something more going on right now. What are we going…" "Shh" One of my all times favorite songs came over the ipod speakers then and decided I didn't want to talk to her anymore, I wanted to dance with her. "Would you dance with me Jen?" I held my hand out for her and of course she took it without a thought as I pulled her out to an open area for us. The hands that were already being held, I moved so they were lying in between our chests while we wrapped our other arms around each other's waists. We moved in small circles around the area and eventually moved so our foreheads were leaning against each other. "What are we doing Harry?" "Were dancing" "You know what I mean. I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow to someone that I do love but here I am dancing with you and feeling things that I shouldn't be." She was completely right. In less than 24 hours she would be another man's wife and the feeling felt like a rock in my stomach. Did I have feelings for her beyond friendship? Did I love her as a girlfriend or even a wife? I needed to answer the question once and for all now. "I feel for you Jen and it is more than friendship." "So what do we do now?"

I took all my feelings that I felt for Shelby earlier into consideration now. After just one kiss, Jen had completely drained my mind of all romantic feelings for Shelby and I was sure that I could never get them back. "Do you still want to get married to Michael?" "I don't want to get married with any regrets. There are feelings running through me now though that is screaming at me not to because of you. I know you better than anyone I have ever met in my life time. You know more about me than anyone else including Michael. You know the reason that I can't drive through downtown LA, the reason I hate mushrooms, or why I got the tattoo on my lower back. There isn't a fact about my day to day life that you don't know about where as there are days I go not talking to Michael and I forget to tell him things that you already know. You are the one there who always picks me back up after the glee scripts write me out for another episode or when Michael breaks a date with me. I guess what I'm honestly trying to say is that I think I love you Harry and it's the way you are supposed to love the person you should be marrying the next day. I love you so much that I almost wish it was you that I'm marrying tomorrow and not Michael."

We stopped dancing as soon as she finished admitting her feelings mostly because I was so shocked that I couldn't move my legs anymore. She loves me? Like really loves me? "Please say something" "I uh think that I should uh go" I panicked and stuttered out the first thing that came to my mind before letting go of her and turning in place to run out of the apartment without looking back to see her face. It would have completely killed me to see her face broken after she admitted all of her feelings to me and I just left her. I broke down in the elevator letting all the tears flow from knowing that she was crying the same way back in the apartment. This is torture to live through but I didn't know how I felt about her yet and it would have been the worst mistake to tell he I don't love her if I did or tell her I did if I really didn't. I had to do some real thinking before I gave her an answer or do anything. The smart thing to do was go back to the hotel and wait for Shelby and talk to her first.

I walked into the hotel expecting to see Shelby there but she wasn't there. She must still be out with Diana and all the others celebrating at what should be Jen's bachelorette party. How did this night get so turned around? First I was at the club with all the guys having a good time, then Chord pushed me into a unknown car after telling me that all of my drinks had been nonalcoholic, and then I'm being told by my best friend in the world that she is in love with me more than she loves her upcoming husband. "Hey baby, how was your night? We had a great time with all the girls although I think Jenna left early. She probably wanted to stay a little sober for tomorrow but I got completely wasted. To the point that I'm surprised I made it to the room. Are you ready for bed?" Shelby said as she stumbled into the room and passed out on the couch head first. After letting out a long sigh, I got up and carried her into the bedroom and took her shoes, jacket, and all of the jewelry before I climbed in next to her lying there looking up at the ceiling. What am I going to do?

GLEE

It was a half an hour before the wedding was supposed to start; I was sitting on the bench that was against my large window in my room at my parent's house. Looking out it watching all the wedding guests arrive. They all looked so happy and excited to be here to help us celebrate this special day but all I could do was fake my smile because I poured my heart out to Harry and he ran as fast as he could. I felt my eyes starting to water but tried to dry them and stop crying because my makeup had already been done. "Jen, he called Chord and said that he isn't coming. He doesn't think it would be a good idea to show up and be a part of the wedding. I'm so sorry Jen." Naya told me coming up next to me and taking a seat on the bench with me. "We honestly wouldn't have planned last night if we thought he was going to act this way." "It's not your fault. I knew admitting all of this to him was going to change our relationship no matter how it would have turned out. It just kind of sucks knowing I've lost my best friend." "Well at least you know for sure and won't be walking down the aisle with any regrets." "That is true, that is what I really wanted." I told her as I took a tissue to clear the tears from my eyes. "Ok, it's time to get the dress on and get ready!" My mom said coming in the room followed by all of my bride's maids already in their outfits with their hair and makeup already done also.

GLEE

"Where are you Shum? Everybody is looking for you!" Chord asked me when I called him right before the wedding was supposed to start. "I'm not going to make it or rather I can't make it. I can't stand there next to him and watch her devout herself to him. That is a form of torture that I just can't take and it won't be fair to anyone, including Jen." "Ok, I'll just tell Kevin to put your suit on and take your place then." "Thanks man. Tell Jen I'm sorry for everything." "Will do" I hung the phone up and threw down to the seat next to me. I was sitting in my car in the far corner of the yard in front of the house. All of the guests were passing me not giving my car a second thought with their happy faces and excitement in going to this wedding. There were a couple of photographers out in the middle of the street hoping to get some pictures of the wedding but the security that Jen had hired was doing a pretty good job at keeping them away. I debated all morning whether to come to the wedding or not. On one hand I am still her best friend and should be there to help her celebrate her best day but it was still going to be like watching my own death standing there being able to see her face the whole time she is saying her vows to be with Michael forever. The fear and heartache won over in the end when I pulled up to the house and I saw Michael, Mark, and some family member I guessed standing on the front porch.

It was twenty minutes before the wedding was supposed to start; I decided to just walk along the tree line hoping to just see her for a second. Jen is always beautiful even when she arrives to set at 4am without a bit of makeup but I knew she would be astonishing today and I just wanted to see her. No matter how today played out I knew our friendship was never going to be the same and that killed me so I wanted to pretend just a little bit longer. I walked past the few rows of cars that had formed small rows in the yard in front of mine and could hear the music playing with each step closer I took. Jen's two small cousins were chasing each other around the house in their wedding gear. The little girls were trying to hit the boys with some of the flower petals before the moms came over and started yelling at them. It tugged at my heart to see kids running around being silly and goofy just because they can. They don't know the stress and drama that comes with being older and it causes me to almost feel bad for them. Also it made me realize that I'm 30 without a wife or kids. It would be tough to continue with my career the way I have been with them but it is something I've been wanting more and more lately.

I reached the side of the house then and saw the lanterns in the backyard lit up with all of the guests making their way to their tables while the music continued. It looked perfect and just the way she had wanted it in her mind. This is going to be the perfect night for her. Something caught my eye then and I looked up and saw her sitting next to the large window that is her room in the house. Her hair was straight as it could be with her makeup accenting her face to its extreme beauty. It took my breath away at the vision of beauty I saw before me except for the sight of the small tears rolling down her face. Naya walked in next to her then I thought she would stop crying now but instead more tears started to fall and she started to grasp for air. In an instant I knew exactly why she was crying harder now. Naya must have just told her that I wasn't coming. Oh my, she is crying because of me. I can't deal with this anymore. I went ahead and moved to the back yard and stood next to the back corner for a minute before moving to the far table where Ryan, Ian, and Brad were sitting with their plus one.

"What are you doing out here Shum? Shouldn't you be inside getting ready with the rest of the wedding party?" Brad asked me when I sat down and started drink some of the champagne on the table. "It's a very long story. The bullet point that you need to know are that Jen and I had a bit of a falling out and I didn't think it would be right to still be in the wedding." "So what you are saying is that you and Jenna figured out you have stronger feelings for each other than friendship and it became awkward." Ryan said with a bit of a laugh while Ian and Brad gave me a look that told me they were thinking the same thing. "How did I mean you told you about I mean yeah something like that." "Well Shum we have 10 minutes till the wedding starts so spill." Brad said and everyone at the table leaned in closer.

I was in the middle of telling them what happened this morning when the music changed and I saw Jen's parents start to come out of the house. "It's clear you are in love with her Harry. You only have a matter of minutes before you are just another person in her life and will never be able to be more than that. Are you willing to live like that for the rest of your life?" Ryan asked me as the girls started walking out then with Heather being the first one out. They had short dressed that were deep purple with small gold accents all over while Kevin who I assumed was wearing my tux, had a matching gold tie. "I don't even know if I love her enough to stop her or the wedding. Maybe this is how it was supposed to be and I'm just meant to stay here without saying a word." "Do you really feel that way? Do you really think you don't love her enough? Tell me, where is Shelby right now?" He asked me but then the wedding march started to play and we all stood up and look at Jen as she started to walk out. I literally had to hold onto the table because she knocked the breath out of me. The wedding dress that I had seen on her before didn't seem like it was the same on she was wearing now. It was long with a sheer fabric on top of the spaghetti straps and went up around her neck. The fabric flowed down her body hugging it in all of the right places but wasn't too tight that she couldn't breathe. Her arms were completely bare except for the veil that covered her arms when she took a step.

I knew right then and there that I was without a doubt in love with Jen and wanted nothing more than her. The vision of my future came into sight for me then and I saw Jen's face running around my head as my future wife and the mother to my kids. She knew all of my faults and strengths and I knew hers. There was no reason for me trying to fight it as long as I had been because here she was reaching the guy she was getting ready to marry and I was too late.

GLEE

"It's almost our turn. Are you ready for this sweetheart?" My dad asked as we watched Lea walk out the door and the flower girls and ring bearers were taking their turns now. "Yeah I think so." "It's a real shame that Harry couldn't make it after all. Seeing as he is your best friend." I was trying my hardest to hold back my tears now because it was too late to touch up the makeup. It is a wedding though so I could say they are tears of joy. "I guess something big must have come up." "I will love you forever sweetheart and you are the happiest thing to ever happen to me, but I think you are making the wrong choice. Michael is a great young man but Harry is your soul mate. It is clear as day and you need to realize that before it is too late. Harry is the one you should be walking down the aisle to." I couldn't help but use the small cloth tissue I had wrapped around my bouquet to dry up my eyes now. "He didn't want me Daddy. I told him I loved him more than Michael and he ran away." My dad looked completely shocked but pulled my arm through his and started walking forward when the music changed and it was now my turn.

We made it out through the door and down the steps. The second I hit solid ground, I looked up to see Michael smiling at me as if I was an angel. It broke my heart to think of how much he truly loved me but that I didn't return the feelings. I loved him as much as I love Mark or Cory but not the way I should so I had convinced myself that I would learn to love him. It is better that I live through a little pain and have someone rather than be alone. Even though my eyes were watching Michael, I was still scanning the crowd through the sides of my eyes hoping that he is here in the sidelines but I never saw him.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minister from the church I went to when I was growing up asked. "Her mother and I do." "Let's all be seated then." Michael took my hand from my father's and led me up the two stairs to the small stage that we spent all last week building. "We are gathered her to celebrate the union on Michael and Jenna in Holy Matrimony. Love is a beautiful and special gift and these two are blessed to have found each other and are devoting their lives together as one today. If anyone has a reason for these two not to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." "I object" I heard the objection from behind me but recognized the voice without even turning around but I turned to look anyways. There he was. Harry was standing next to the far corner table next to Ryan who was clapping with happiness now.

"I object to this wedding because I am completely in love with the bride and I think this wedding would be a mistake." He started to walk closer now weaving through all the tables. My eyes never left him except to look down at one of the tables near the stage to see Naya holding her hands over her heart with a big wet smile. "It's true that I have been hiding these feelings for a long time and most of that was because I was scared. Nothing is scarier though than the idea of you getting married right now without knowing how I really feel about you. I love you Jen more than you could possibly imagine and I'm asking you to choose me." He had made it to the bottom of the steps and had his eyes glued on me. "What the hell Shum?" Michael asked as he moved to stand on the middle step between Harry and me in an almost protective manner. "I'm sorry Michael but she needs to hear this. She has to know how much I love her before she marries you. If she denies me then I will walk out of here and out of both of your lives forever but she needs to know everything and I need to know her answer." They both looked at me know while everyone else in the audience did as well.

"Where is Shelby and what does she have to say about this little confession?" "I broke up with her this morning. She obviously was really upset but there wasn't anything I could do because I'm head over heels for you and nothing she would have said or done would have made a difference." Harry told me without breaking away from my eyes. "Jen this is ridiculous. Please just tell him to leave so we can get on with the ceremony." Michael said turning so he was completely facing me hoping to gain the upper hand I thought. My sight was on Harry though, he was standing here asking me to choose him and be with him. It was what I had been hoping would happen all week and especially the last day when we kissed and I poured my heart out to him. Why did he run away though if he had these feelings for me too though? My dad was right though and we are soul mates in more ways than just a friendship. Harry was also my soul mate in love and that made warmth run through my body almost immediately and it felt like I was never going to cry ever again.

"I know you are wondering why I ran off last night but I just didn't know how to answer you or just how much I really do love you then. Everything became clear today and it will feel like death for you not to choose me." There was never really a choice between the two and I turned all the way around so I was facing the guests and handed Lea my bouquet before I turned back around to face Michael. "I'm so sorry Michael but I can't marry you. My heart belongs with Harry and I would be lying if I said it didn't. Please don't hate me but I just can't marry you." I took my ring off and put it back in Michael's hand. He looked pissed but sad at the same time. "I guess it's better to go through this now rather than after we are already married. I'm upset that I couldn't love you enough but I understand." He closed his hand around the ring and walked off the small stage while all of his immediate friends and family followed behind him.

After everyone that was leaving was out of sight, I turned back to Harry. "So you really love me and not just think you love me?" "I love you more than you could ever imagine." Shum pulled me in for a kiss then and I knew that I chose right. This was my home now and forever. "It's a shame we wasted all of these amazing decorations though." Lea said standing next to me still holding our bouquets while the guests were still watching us. "Yeah, it is beautiful out here but at least it will make for a great party." I announced but Harry had a weird look across his face before he took my hands in his. "Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz, we have been best friends for three years now. You are the one I go to when I'm having problems in my life. You are the person who brings a smile to my face no matter what is going on. You are the one that I see myself going old with." He dropped down on one knee then while still holding my hands in his. "Jen, will you do me the honor of marrying me right now?"

I stared at him in shock at this. "I uh what? You want to marry me right now?" "Yeah I do, we already know each other better than most married couples and I promise you that I have enough love for you to make this last. I want to marry you Jen." I was completely in tears now. How did my life change so completely in the last hour? "I would love to marry you Harry." He broke out in the biggest smile and then swung me around while getting tangled up in my dress. "Let's reset", the pastor announced and everyone moved around back to their starting places. The girls started moving back to the house while Cory, Mark, and Chord stood next to Harry up on the stage. My mom stood up and ran back in the house before anyone else started to move. Where on Earth was she going? Before I could ask anyone out loud, she came back down the stairs and walked over to me and my dad. "These were my parent's first set of wedding rings. She was diagnosed with cancer shortly before they were to renew their wedding vows and decided to just stick with small traditional rings. She gave these to me and I want you and Harry to use them." She showed them to me before handing them to the younger kids. The band that Harry would wear was gold with small diamond shapes etched into the gold all the way around it. Mine was a gold band with a large square diamond in the middle with red and blue jewels wrapping all the way around it. "They are beautiful mom. Thank you so much." She gave me a kiss before she went and took her seat. "Now let's do this for real this time." My dad said talking my hand again.

GLEE

We waved to everyone and blew kisses to the crowd as we got into Harry's car. "I love you wife" "I love you more husband" He gave me a kiss before his phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Harry Shum, would you like to explain to me why you broke up a wedding and then got married yourself without telling your father and me?" "I'm so sorry mom. It was kind of a last minute…wait how did you know about all of this?" "Check the new Harry." "Uh, I'm going to have to call you back mom." "Don't you dare hang up on me Junior! At least tell Jen hi for us and welcome her to the family." I heard his mom shout out quickly before he hung the phone up. He started scanning the web to try to find any news out on us before he tapped on a article form e online.

_Co-stars Harry Shum Jr. and Jenna Ushkowitz were married tonight after her engagement and planned wedding with Michael Trevino was abruptly canceled. It happened very last minute since all of Michael's family and friends were seen walking out of the house and getting into their cars. One of the guests leaving informed us that Harry and Jenna were indeed exchanging vows as he was talking. Tune in here for any new details regarding this wonderful news._

There were a couple of pictures attached to the article. A few were of the guests leaving, two of Michael walking to his car, and one of Harry standing by the side of my house looking up in the direction of where my room should be. "I just wanted to see your face." He told me as I stayed focused on that picture. "You were here the whole time?" "Yeah" "You are amazing" I kissed him this time but was interrupted by Mark knocking on the window. "You might want to go ahead and leave now before Jen changes her mind again and decides to go on her honey moon with me." Harry bopped him in the nose before we drove off heading straight for Hawaii for the next three weeks. It was completely perfect.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the story! I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for everyone who read it. Please keep looking out for more stuff by me. Thanks **


End file.
